Beach Day!
by Doggerwolf
Summary: The Teen Titans go to the beach. BBRae with a hint of RobStar.


"Well, here we are." Cyborg said, the T-Car coming to a stop.

The four other Titans slowly got out of the vehicle and looked at the nearly barren shore. It was 10:45; they had gotten here early so they could get the perfect spot.

Robin had the idea for the team to spend the day at the beach. They needed a break from protecting the city. This was one of the few days where there couldn't possibly be any crime. It was one of those times where all the villains were so tired that they bothered just littering a piece of paper.

And this was just the right weather, too: the Sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, and no signs of a storm heading their way.

Beast Boy yawned. "I still think we could've waited just 5 more minutes. Why did it have to be such a rush?" The green changling was wearing a grey V-neck shirt and purple swim shorts.

"Would you rather have the first open spot in sight or do extra walking?" Robin asked, already sounding like he knew what the answer would be. The leader dawned a yellow shirt and scarlet swim shorts.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "I'll take the first option."

"Of course you would." Raven said in her monotone. She wore a black tank top and her now long hair hung in a loose ponytail.

Beast Boy glared at his girlfriend; he loved her, but sometimes her remarks got to him.

Starfire giggled and she clung to Robin's muscular arm. She bore a pink shirt and her hair was in a French braid.

They started to unload the car and carried it all to the spot that sat halfway between the ocean and the car. Cyborg set up the grill.

"Ahh," he sighed happily, "it's never a beach day without a perfect barbeque going."

By the time they finished setting everything up, it was 11:15. People were starting to crowd the beach now.

Starfire took off her shirt to reveal a pink halter top and bottoms, the top covered with green flowers which ran from the left upper chest and down to the lower right, and a single strap that ran over her left shoulder, with two separate straps attached to a golden ring that sat on the top of her shoulder. She laughed softly when saw Robin standing there, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Robin removed his shirt, exposing every single one of his muscles from his back to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his arms, from his arms to his pecs, from his pecs to his abs. Immediately all the girls that were on the beach ran over and were admiring his body.

"Sorry, ladies, but I'm already taken." he grinned, pulling Starfire close to him and kissing her full on the mouth. Starfire was clearly taken aback for a moment before wrapping his arms around his neck. The girls all stormed off in anger.

When they pulled away, Starfire asked, "Did you really have to do that, Robin?"

"Yes, I did." he said slyly as they walked hand in hand toward the water.

Now Beast Boy removed his shirt, and now Raven turned her focus on her boyfriend.

Beast Boy was muscular from growing up and working out. He now had a six pack and a well-defined chest. His biceps were more clear than ever. He ran his hand through his grassy hair. His emerald eyes seemed to sparkle.

Raven was trying to look away, but she was failing.

When she pulled out the lotion, she slowly pulled her tank top over her head.

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to stare, but unlike Raven he didn't fight the urge. Raven wore a halter top as well, but this one was dark blue and a bit more traditional looking than Starfire's. The straps around her neck and back ridding the sight of her beautiful pale skin. Her azarathian gem on her forehead shined in the light.

Beast boy felt his heart practically screaming in his chest.

"Uh, Gar?" Raven said, snapping him out of his trance.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her back. "Sorry, Rae, but it's not my fault that you look so painfully sexy." he said in a throaty voice, sending a chill up and down her spine as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

She smiled as he leaned in and softly placed his lips on hers. When they broke apart, he slowly pushed her down onto the blanket as he deepened the kiss by placing his right hand on the nape of her neck and the other on her upper left torso, right on the top of her ribcage. She threw an arm around his neck and the other hand rested on the small of his back, already heated from the hot sun. She gasped as she felt his warm lips move down to her neck. He pulled away suddenly when they heard Cyborg's voice.

"Alright, lovebirds, go show your feelings for each other somewhere else." he said, sounding annoyed but clearly showing a smirk. "I've just put the burgers and dogs on the grill, and I don't want you two taking away my appetite."

Beast Boy lifted himself off of Raven and grabbed her hand to help lift her up before wrapping that arm around her waist.

Beast Boy inhaled the steamy fumes, his mouth watering. Then he looked at the grill, raising a suspicious eyebrow at his robotic friend. "You did put the soy burgers on there, right?"

Cyborg nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." he joked.

"And the tofu dogs?"

"Yup. My little sister here made sure I didn't forget."

Beast Boy smiled as he pecked his girlfriend's lips. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem." she said.

"Didn't I tell you both to go make out somewhere else?" Cyborg asked, this time actually annoyed.

Beast Boy laughed.

"Gar, could you help me with the lotion?" Raven asked.

She didn't even need to repeat herself. The next thing she knew Beast Boy was rubbing the lotion on her back and nape.

As Beast Boy rubbed the lotion on her nape, he tried to fight the urge to do it. But he could feel himself losing the fight.

He couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he finished rubbing it all in, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pressed his lips into her neck, sucking on her cool flesh.

Raven immediately pulled her head away laughing. "I know you love my skin, Gar, but I don't want another hickey."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I don't just love you for your looks, you know. You're also smart, funny, sweet and caring."

"Words count too, you know!" Cyborg yelled.

"Put a sock in it, tin man!" Beast Boy retorted, before grabbing Raven by the hand and they began to walk towards the water.

As soon as they got waist deep, Raven let out a very relaxed sigh. "Wow, it's warm. Just my temperature."

Her green boyfriend chuckled before giving her a quick but loving kiss on her cheek.

They quickly spotted Robin and Starfire and began to wade towards them. Upon closer inspection they could now see that Robin had his arms around Starfire's back and was now passionately kissing her neck as Starfire was giggling in delight.

"Wow, you're really getting into it, huh, Richard?" Raven said.

Robin quickly lifted his head to see the couple standing there smirking. He reluctantly let go of Starfire and chuckled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were innocently making out and Cyborg told us to go somewhere else." Beast Boy told them.

"Well he was in no position to do that." Robin said smiling. "Besides, only _I_ can tell you two to make out somewhere else."

"Yeah, when you want the room to you and your girlfriend." Raven teased.

A vein pulsed in the leader's forehead. "Shut up."

Raven chuckled then looked to face Beast Boy to see he wasn't there. Just then she let out a yelp as she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her under water violently. When she came back up she saw that it was none other than Beast Boy, laughing.

"Gar," she groaned angrily.

He continued to laugh until he gave her a five second kiss before saying, "Sorry, honey, but I just had to do it."

"Lunchtime!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven let out another yelp as Beast Boy picked her up bridal style and began to carry her to shore.

"Gar, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because it's easier for me to kiss you." he grinned mischieviously before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

After they finished lunch, Raven sat in her chair under the umbrella, reading _The Stand_ by Stephen King.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms over her shoulders, trailing his lips from her ear to her jawline and down from her neck to the collarbone.

She smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go join the guys in tossing the volleyball." he said, gesturing over to Cyborg and Robin playing volleyball with the net they set up.

"Go right ahead." she said, continuing where she left off.

He ran off, leaving Raven and Starfire, who was stretched out on the beach blanket sunbathing with her heart shaped sunglasses on. Raven began to sink into the quiet around her and continued reading.

"How's it goin', baby?" said a deep voice.

She turned to see a young muscular man who appeared to be nineteen or twenty, with auburn spiked hair and brown eyes which looked incredibly bloodshot. He had a weird looking smirk and his nose was red and his words were slurred his words and his breath reeked of alcohol. An almost empty beer bottle he held in his left hand confirmed it. Raven felt her stomach twist; this guy wasn't old enough to be drinking. She felt his strong arm start to snake around her neck.

Before he could even do this, Raven closed her book, her finger trapped in between the two pages where she left off, and hit him in the face with the hard cover.

"Ow!" he cried. He pulled back his right arm and held his hand to his nose. He pulled it back to reveal blood pouring from his nose.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Raven said calmly, trying hard to not show her anger, and kept on reading.

This caused Starfire to turn her head and slightly pull down her sunglasses. "Friend Raven, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there's a problem. This drunk bastard was hitting on me!" Raven said angrily.

Then the man saw Starfire and, almost seeming to forget about the blood seeping out of his nostrils, wobbled over with that awful smirk of his and knelt down before he slowly ran his hand down from her shoulder and it traced down before stopping right on her breast. Starfire seemed to have a horrified look on her face.

She suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard you could hear the bones cracking. He let out a scream of agony.

Starfire sat up and now removed her sunglasses to reveal a rarely seen face of twisted anger. "What is the matter with you?! We both have boyfriends and they will both participate in the kicking of your ass!"

Once again, the man seemed to forget about his injury and smirked again. "Oh, come on, sweetie, they don't need to know."

" _What_ don't we need to know?" demanded an angry voice.

Raven turned to see both Beast Boy and Robin standing there, both with furious and dangerous expressions on there faces, arms crossed and glaring at the young man.

Robin saw a tear roll down Starfire's face and immediately sat down next to her, and she just broke down.

"Star, baby, what's wrong? Tell me." He was incredibly concerned.

"H-he tried to grope my breast!" she wailed.

Robin felt a wild level of rage start to twist his face.

"Were you hitting on my girl?" Beast Boy growled.

The man finally got a frightened look on his intoxicated face. "N-nothing. I was just having a little talk with them."

Beast Boy turned his face to Raven. "What did he do to you, babe?"

"He wrapped an arm around my neck. So I hit him with my book." she said.

He let a smirk show on his face. "Good job." Then he punched the youth in the mouth. He fell to the ground unconscious. Robin jumped on the man and placed handcuffs on his wrists.

* * *

The whole incident attracted attention, a lot of women comforting Starfire, telling her that they were proud of her for her actions, and some high fiving Raven for hitting him in the face.

"So, he's going to be charged with sexual assault and underage drinking." the officer told the Titans. The young man sat in the back of his car, still unconscious. "We also arrested other members of this little party."

The other teenagers were sitting in the back of the other cars. All had intoxicated faces. The party ranged from age 16 to 22. The youngest and the only one who didn't have a single drop of the alcohol, the 16 year old, told the police that she tried to get them to stop but they ignored her. The one who was flirting with Raven and Starfire was her older brother, and he had previously been hitting on other women who came within his sights. His mother arrived to take his distraught sister home.

And then the line of police cars carried the teens away from the beach.

All the civilians finally went back to what they were doing.

"I think we should call off the volleyball game." Cyborg said as they walked back to their spot.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, wrapping an arm around raven's waist, "I'm not going to leave you here alone again."

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. "Gar, I can take perfectly good care of myself."

"Yeah," Robin said, before turning to Starfire and kissing her on the cheek, "but I don't want some drunk oaf touching you like that again."

She smiled for the first time.

* * *

They began to pack the T-Car as the sun started to slowly sink over the horizon.

Raven stared at the yellowed sky. "You know, today hasn't been such a bad day after all."

Beast Boy smiled, looking at her skin which was now a shimmering gold. "You know, you're more beautiful than that sun."

She gave a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned in and kissed her. She placed a hand on his chest and the other on his nape.

They kissed for the longest time, pouring all their love into it.

Cyborg honked the horn, causing them to break apart.

"Dammit, Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled furiously.

"You can make out back at the tower! Now get in!"

"He's right, you know." Rave said.

"I really don't care." Beast Boy responded as they climbed into the back of the car.


End file.
